The One Who Cared
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Marx has been hiding his secret that he actually cared for Magolor. He thinks that Magolor would only reject his feelings and think he's wasting his time. Would Magolor do that? Find out... ( Magolor x Marx warning! )


**(A/N oh dear another one? Have I gone insane? Eh… anyways this contains A LOT of Marx x Magolor stuff… ehehehehehe I'm evil aren't I :')**

Marx's POV

It was a stormy night at the Lor Starcutter. Magolor and I were stuck in it for the entire day and we never got to go outside or anything. It was pretty boring, right? Well, anyways I just spread out my wings as I lay on the floor of the main room. A slight noise of boredom escapes me as I just toss and turn.

"What's troubling you?"

Magolor floats down to where I was. I just groan, "It's too boring here, there's nothing to do!" Magolor just calmly replies, " Well what do you want to do? I can't chase the clouds away."

"Well… I don't know then!"

"Come on, why are you so sad anyway?"

"I'm not sad!" I slightly yell at Magolor. "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell, I just-" I cut off. What was I feeling? Anger? Or was it sadness? Or sympathy? I didn't know what this feeling was… but Magolor just looks at me with a caring look. "Well, you aren't just gonna sit there and sulk right?" Magolor said with a little bit of a purr. I sit up and retort, "No!" Whatever I was feeling Magolor can't just play around with my feelings! It's like he's pulling at my heart this way and that... it kinda feels nice to be around him...

All of a sudden something lifted me up from the floor, it was Magolor. Why was he carrying me like a baby? I- I mean it's a bit awkward... but somehow pleasant... "Marx why are you so... sad... and not very... ambitious and perky... why is that?" Magolor then went into his bedroom and sat me down on his bed and looked at me with a concerned look. His question hung in the air for a while, I just sighed, "Look it's just that I'm really in a bad mood-" Magolor looked at me with even more concern glints in his eyes, "'Bad Mood'? is that what's making you act like this?" He sighed and just adjusted my bowtie a bit, "It isn't normal for you to act like this... you're usually happy and talkative."

I froze as he said those words.

He was right.

I slightly teared up, all the things I was hiding flooded into my mind. I just couldn't help it... I tried to control Popstar and failed... now I'm stuck with this forever haunting echo of me trying to _murder_ no _SLAUGHTER_ Kirby! Of all the things Kirby did, he forgave me and left me to live... I buried my face into the covers of the bed. **I couldn't escape these evil echoes in my head. NEVER!**

I just kept sobbing.

Nothing would change. Would it?

Suddenly I was pulled.

Magolor was hugging me as I couldn't stop tears rolling down my face. I couldn't help to spill all my feelings out. Magolor just whispers softly, "It's ok... I've been in situations like this too Marx..." I could sense his voice cracking like he was remembering something tragic. I sniffled as Magolor just wraps a blanket around us. I have to admit I felt better. "Now tell me, what's troubling you?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I really felt better as I told Magolor all about my battle with Kirby and how I couldn't let go of the echo of evilness and sadness I went through to only end up in Magolor's embrace in the rain. "I've felt like that too Marx... way like you..." Magolor said in a sorrowful voice. I couldn't stand him being so sad, and even emotional in front of me. I actually **care** for him. "I actually really care about you, really please don't have any worries for me," I say quietly.

"You... care?"

I automatically start turning red.

I said that out loud didn't I?! Why did I?!

I just bury my face into his cloak wanting to just disappear. "No no! You're fine Marx..." Magolor lifted my face so I could look at him straight in the eye. "I actually care for you too... don't forget that. It's ok to admit," Magolor rested a hand on my face.

I start tearing up **again.**

Magolor just sighs and wipes away a tear from my face. "Come on Marx! Why do you have to be so emotional now!" he playfully purred. "N-no! You're the emotional one!" I retort in a childish way.

"Oh so now I'm the one who's crying! Oh noooo!"

"Stop it!" I playfully shove him. It was nice having him around. I just care. I don't want anything to get in the way of this. It's like I escape reality when I'm with him. Well it's not like I **love** him or anything... It's just that we're best friends! Well... I can admit we're pretty close. I can admit that we share each other's thoughts and troubles. Magolor's just a good person to talk too when I have anxiety and troubles. He understands me when nobody else does.

Am I in L-o-v-e?

Surely not...

Well... I am the one who feels what I feel. I just don't want anything happening to Mags, nor do I want anything to ruin any of this friendship. Or is it a _friendship_? Of course it is! Or am I denying that I love him? I would never lie about my true feelings r-right?... That one thought about lying again made me shut my eyes so I would just see darkness.

"Marx?"

Magolor.

"What?" I slowly look at the concerned face Magolor was making. I tried to search for anything else but all I found in his expression was _concern_. Why? Why so concerned and worried about me? "Why are you so down _again?_ " Magolor asked me. "I-I... it's n-nothing," I stammered. I couldn't let Magolor see that I was slightly tearing up **again**. I couldn't help but feel bad for Mags, and all he does... and sacrifice... for **me?!** Why me? What was so special about a lonely jester? I couldn't help it. I tried not to actually cry again. "Why are you crying _again?_ " Magolor put his hand on my face as a tear rolls down my face. "L-look I c-can't help-" I stuttered with... what is this feeling I am feeling?... I still don't know... Guilt? Angst? Sadness?

Magolor just looks at me with a blank expression.

Was he feeling the same about me?

No.

"Please don't feel like this Marx..." Magolor's eyes glinted. I flinched at how he was so worried about me. "Listen... it's nothing-"

"It is something! Somethings up about you!"

"Please... don't worry..."

"Marx! You're not telling me how you truly feel. Stop keeping your sadness inside. Let it out!"

 _Stop keeping you sadness inside. Let it out!_ The words rang in my head. "I care about you, and... I can't stand it when you're always... worried! And concerned about _me!_ Why do you care for me?" I blurted out all the feelings I kept.

"Marx..."

"I-"

"Oh Marx, you always don't want anyone to care. Well? I can't help myself! I don't want to see you like this too! I actually care."

"You really d-do?"

"Yes. Never feel like you're the only one to suffer alone! I went through a terrible path too... you don't have to walk this terrible path of your own... do you trust me with this?"

I pause. I trust him more than anyone. "I trust you more than a million," I blurted out _again_.

Magolor looks at me with glittering eyes. I flinch again. Does he really care for me? Of course.

I just hold his gaze.

Really.

I was actually captivated.

Those golden glittering eyes.

Those gold eyes _dare_ me to say three words.

I.

Love.

You.

"You do?!" Magolor's ears shot straight up as I realize I said that out loud. "I... I can explain-"

"No... you already explained enough"

"Are you mad at me for... caring?"

"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?! I seriously feel the same way about you."

"R-really?" I couldn't believe this was happening. It was pouring outside, we're safely inside the Lor, we're...

I just let myself burst with emotion. "I-" I started. Magolor slightly comes up closer. I didn't say a word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I woke up in the morning to only find I was still in the Lor Starcutter and in Magolor's bedroom. I went out of the room as Magolor greeted me, "Good morning Marx, how was your sleep?" He was cheerful but I sensed something was up.

Magolor had _kissed_ me the day before .

That's what was up.

I just let out a little laugh.

It was true.

All my worries.

About just love.

All that was just to find out.

"Thank you," I whispered as I joined Magolor.

 **(A/N) OOF that's the end. I almost teared up writing this eh... Anyways... Yeah I really wanted to do this and it turned out REALLY dramatic... oof. Anyways, Raspberri Out!**


End file.
